


Season's Nibblings

by PseudoFox



Series: The Adventures of Jude Hopps [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Awkwardness, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drama, Friendship/Love, Furry, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: The holidays give Jude Hopps and Nick Wilde a chance to spend more time together. The rabbit's entire body has gotten fluffed up due to the wintry season, and that's only increased his desire to try kinkier things with his boyfriend. Jude's natural awkwardness makes it difficult to just spit things out, however, and he wonders how exactly Nick will react to some alternative Christmastime plans.





	Season's Nibblings

**In an apartment within downtown Zootopia, several months after a certain fox and rabbit couple had gotten romantically close...**

"Nothing wrong with simply asking him outright," Jude Hopps declared to the reflection in his bathroom mirror. The rabbit shot up his paws and delicately touched them against his ears. Nice as the moment seemed, it still didn't feel anywhere near as good as when a certain predator slowly stroked them.

Jude's warm grey fur around and above his head, like the rest of his tiny body, had gotten seasonally fluffy to the point that even his normal brushes and combs no longer worked. One of the perpetrators that he'd arrested the past week compared the bunny to a discount cotton swab. That obnoxious aardwolf had gotten the book thrown at her, but the words still stung Jude.

"The worst he could say is 'no', after all," Jude remarked to himself. The holidays were filled with the spirit of giving. The bunny knew that. His fox knew that as well. "And I could certainly deal with a plain old 'no'."

The snide frown in the mirror betrayed Jude's deep suspicions. The fox could do a lot of things beyond a small, simple rejection. Nick had the power to take little matters and magnify them into erupting volcanoes of snarky comments. He almost always directed that outside of their little unit, the fox bashing hapless police colleagues and obnoxious suspects alike. Yet Jude couldn't help but fear what Nick's response should the predator reject one of the rabbit's few actual fetishes.

Jude didn't feel any better as he stepped into the nearby shower and reached for the shampoo. Getting a good dose of the pleasant-smelling white gel, the rabbit's paws moved inch by inch across his fluffy body. The water poured out upon him while he sucked in a deep breath. All that still barely helped.

"With all of his own damn kinks, telling him how badly I need someone to nibble on my seasonal fluff _should_ be simple," Jude whispered to himself. He began to nudge his paws all over his body, one in particular migrating down to the rabbit's crotch.

Those sensual moves eased Jude's anxiety as time went on. Yet it still barely held a candle to what he truly wanted. Falling into a dream-like state, the bunny fantasized about Nick holding his predatory maw wide and showing off every last single tooth. The dominating fox in Jude mind stretched out that powerful bite and began to nibble piece after piece of the rabbit's fuzzy ears. Teeth rubbing down his cheeks, sliding across his neckline, and finishing up against his front paws finished Jude's wonderful fantasy.

A chime from his smartphone knocked Jude back into reality. The bunny washed himself off best he could, the profuse fluff of the season making things far more difficult. Covering himself in a towel, he snatched the device off of the counter and began clicking.

"Another notification from that one app? Damn, Howlr's crammed full of mammals that get _so_ into maw play," Jude commented out loud. He'd only had an open account for less than a day, being spurred on by both raw curiosity as well as a recommendation from Clawhauser. In a matter of hours, private message after private message had rained down upon his inbox. "If only Nick was on this, right? The algorithm would ask him about certain kinks instead of me."

Pick the predator species, and somebody wanted to playfully sink a pair of teeth into the bunny's fluff. Getting seasonally fuzzy only sharpened the emotions. Naturally enough, Jude felt two parts nervous for every three parts kinky and strained to think of things to reply back. His mind coming up blank, he'd decided to avoid responding to any of them for the time being.

"I'm not cheating on Nick, not even thinking about it, but looking at what other complete strangers out there get into maw play seems," Jude muttered to himself, the bunny trailing off, "kind of... iffy..."

Jude clicked back to the smartphone's main screen and took in a small breath. He scrolled on through to the collection of contacts that he'd accumulated over the past many months, scanned various idle messages for a moment, and then tapped on the goofy, smiling face of the handsome fox that Jude had taken on Halloween. As with that other holiday, they'd both earned the hours for a break from work and had resolved to spend plenty of fun, energetic times with each other.

"Hey, carrots, nice of you to call," Nick began, his trademark playfulness shining through.

"Hey, it's nice to talk to you," Jude responded. He stepped out of the bathroom and headed for a table covered in plain white clothes. "I felt a little afraid that you'd decided to sleep way in."

"Even if we're not working, well, my body won't let me stay in bed past noon or so. Maybe if I downed a pint of something strong or got whacked upside the head with a lead pipe, hah," Nick remarked with a chuckle.

"Hah, _yeah,_ " Jude muttered, the rabbit's nervousness coming through even stronger.

" _Hold up_. I've got a sixth sense for these sorts of things, carrots," Nick started to say, "and I can tell that there's something you don't quite know how to talk about that's on your mind."

"Guilty," the bunny responded. He stopped to slip his arms through his shirt before anxiously tapping a paw upon the nearby table. "So, well, we had talked about spending later today at a romantic lunch type place... you likely finishing it staying over at my apartment and all... but..."

"But what?"

"More than simply skipping the lunch and having you come right over, I just... I..."

"Hey, that already sounds fine to me," Nick interjected with a note of anticipation. The soft sound of the predator licking his lips traveled through the line. "If my carrots feels frisky, then who am I to hold him back?"

"Nick, _please,_ " Jude moaned, the bunny racking his brain for something even in the ballpark of the right words to use, "it's more than that."

"Oh?"

"I want to try some things that I'm pretty nervous about," Jude declared, "and I can't have you take that typical foxy attitude of... like... ironic amusement about it." The rabbit felt quite conscious of the beads of sweat going across his forehead and the light pants coming out of his mouth.

"Well, carrots, now you've piqued my curiosity entirely."

"It's one thing to just be a predator/prey couple," Jude went on, the bunny holding the phone a bit away to keep from letting the fox hear his panting, "and to have some teasing moves about 'chasing' and 'hunting'. Instead, and this is a big 'instead' that's the size of an avalanche in Tundratown, I keep thinking of taking things to the next level."

A few seconds of silence occurred. Jude took the moment to brush the sweat away and finishing putting on his clothes. He then walked on over to the apartment's front door. Jude heard a bit of scuffling on the other end of the line in the meantime.

"Carrots, look," Nick began, "I love you."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

"But," Nick continued, the fox raising his voice a tad, "if you could get any more maddeningly vague, you'd be a ZNN astrologer."

Jude let out a strained laugh. He then idly wiggled his phone around his face before kicking open a small closet. Inside, the bunny quickly spotted the thick brown jacket that he'd thought about wearing outdoors.

"Okay, let me approach this another way," Jude started to say.

"Sure."

"You ever use Awoo.com or Howlr.com? Their related smartphone applications?"

"Oh, my God, please don't tell me that you'd like to bring in a _third mammal_! Into our relationship?" Nick asked. The tone of voice didn't convey any apprehension. Instead, the fox tried and nearly failed to keep from bursting out laughing. "As if things didn't feel awkward enough already, even after months and months of being 'an item'!"

" _Wait!_ I'm trying to say that, well, like it all depends how you feel! But you seem resistant, and what I actually meant was something else, anyways!" Jude stammered, the bunny making less sense by the second.

"You mean how they get deep into kinks, mammals having lists of what parts of the body they like to do stuff and how they do it? In those apps?"

"Yes," Jude moaned, having a bit of desperate exhaustion come through. The sweat had returned with a vengeance, stretching all across his face and dripping down to the jacket that he held in his paws.

"Oh, my God, I think I finally get it now," Nick declared.

"You do?" Jude asked while slipping on the jacket and zipping it up.

"You've been chatting with various mammals online, trying to see what fish are still in the sea since work has pushed us away from each other pre-holiday-break. I'm not offended by that or anything. I'm just a little curious how one of them introduced you to the whole 'carnivore' versus 'appetizer' fetish, going even more hardcore that we've gotten."

"Appetizer?" Jude flung open the door and felt the bracing burst of winter wind.

"Bites on the arms, the legs, the tail, and elsewhere coupled with getting physically carried around, even thrown from place to place, as well as tight bondage," NIck continued, "and why not? I've long been interested in trying that with a small mammal. It's just, hah, pretty hard to break the ice about something so kinky, you know?"

Phantom sensations of foxy nibbling up and down his arms caused Jude to halfway collapse out of the door. Shutting his eyes and clutching his smartphone tighter, the bunny sucked in a torrent of little breaths. The feelings only took a split-second to take over his subconscious.

"Carrots?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got a bunny boner just thinking of it, don't you?"

"Y-yeah." Jude anxiously sat in the hallway, legs stroking together as a certain throbbing pushed against his slacks.

"Good," Nick declared with a triumphant push to his voice.

"Please, look, I'm just trying," Jude murmured, seeing the smartphone light up with a notice that it was running out of battery power, "to... mention these... notions as..."

"I love what I'm hearing, carrots! Hell, as far as plans go: I can meet you and your Howlr friend that gave you these ideas at my place in half an hour!" Nick called out.

"Howlr friend," Jude repeated, the bunny's mind not quite understanding what had just happened.

"Only thing that I'd like to know ahead of time is: 'guy' or 'girl'?" Nick asked. He let out a soft growl, filled with bliss, while stopping to think. "We swing both ways, of course, but it matters in terms of what equipment I need to bring which is which."

"Equipment? I mean, uh, guys make up like three fourths of my messages... so far today... but I'm not sure what exactly..."

"Another guy, eh? Works perfectly for me!"

"Nick, I..."

"See you then, carrots," the fox playfully remarked.

The call went dead. The smartphone itself died a matter of seconds later. Jude, standing up straight, tapped against the cold floor with both lower paws.

"Dear God," Jude began, the bunny whispering to himself as he headed for the apartment's massive stairs, "what have I gotten myself into? He's talking about bringing special equipment and all? And he sounds _so_ into these kinks that it's like, wow, I'll get treated like a piece of meat or something! Surely, it's all too much and too fast! Especially now that I'm expected to bring another predator to nibble on me!"

A little sensation started like that of burning fire from deep inside the rabbit's body. Feeding him confidence, the burst of sudden thoughts told him to dig in deep to his inner perverted nature. Bunnies had a certain reputation, after all, that they often genuinely deserved. He and Nick had played around quite a bit over the past several months, the predator/prey nightclub 'The Night Bite' becoming one of their favorite places. Christmastime gave an opportunity to push things along even further.

"I'll charge my phone in the car... and I'll... I'll..." Jude smacked his front paws together as he stepped out of the apartment into the city streets. "I know! I'll message back that first Howlr user from early this morning! The wolves in that open relationship that made those cute poses in the short shorts together, right? They'll do the trick! Those gentle giants looked like marshmallows: there's _no way_ that they'll get too hardcore!"

**In another central Zootopian apartment, later that day...**

A banner of tissue paper with hastily written words in black sharpie stretched above the massive bed. The text simply read 'predator's den'. Below it, pawcuffs jiggled over and over while Jude playfully tugged his arms forward. He kicked only to knock his legs against matching restraints, those using a bit of rope to connect to the edges of the bed.

Jude bit down on the gag inside of his mouth yet again. The hard plastic, left only a bit loose in case he had to use their safe word, had the wondrous taste of anticipation. He then stared down at this crotch and saw how the tight bondage made his little hunk of prey meat throb. Still, nervousness racked the bunny's whole body.

"Looks like we've caught ourselves quite the morsel," Nick declared, the fox slowly stepping into the bedroom. He licked his lips profusely as he wiggled his body from the entrance over to the far left corner of the bed. The fox's tight white briefs barely contained his already throbbing erection.

The pair of wolves from Howlr, mammals whom both Jude and Nick had sworn that they'd seen before despite the huge predators urging otherwise, had shown up only a few minutes earlier. Despite that, their seductive posing and naughty facial expression showed that they knew exactly what to do. As the fox took a moment to gaze upon his handsome prey mammal, the wolves' heads popped up in the bedroom's open entrance.

"Caught in our little trap," Gary said first, that wolf following his words with a loud growl. He slowly but surely sauntered over to a spot behind the hungry-looking fox.

"And left totally helpless," Larry finished. He braced his arms out above his head and took an aggressive poise in the bedroom entrance, the predator's claws glistening in the hallway light behind him

"I suppose we could start with the legs," Nick murmured. He jumped up onto the bed's front side and curled himself into a kinked position. The fox's mouth opened up wide, his teeth seemingly going on and on as its pointy white ends shone out.

"Sweet goodness," Jude mumbled out, best he could, from his gagged up mouth. Sweat already poured down from this thick fluff.

The fox's teeth massaged up the end of Jude's lower left paw and took a nibble-filled grip of the bunny's leg. Waves of pleasure started to ripple through the prey mammal's body. Drool oozed upon Jude's fluff while the fox kept on moving, and Nick's constant stroking caused everything to kick up to a higher level. Shiver of bliss after shiver of bliss rocked the bunny's senses.

That wasn't the end of it. That wasn't even the end of the beginning. After pressing his teeth down upon the side of Jude's upper left paw, going hard enough to leave marks on the bunny's needy flesh, Nick slashed his own claws all through Jude's chest fluff. The incredible sensations already seemed too much.

Gary and Larry, for their part, had watched the scene with anticipatory eyes seeming big as the wheels on an SUV. They finally, moving in tandem, slipped their bodies over onto the bed alongside Jude's shaking restraints. In contrast to the fox, the wolves amped up the slobber. They held Jude's right leg up and worked it like a big ice cream cone between them. 

"I love it when they're all fuzzy for the season," Nick murmured. The fox's trail of soft bites steadily moved up and down, migrating from the bunny's wiggling belly over along to his chest and neckline before going back down again. Nick's own paws grabbed Jude's rear end and squeezed tightly around the rabbit's tail.

"Looking ready to get devoured," Gary and Larry commented, speaking in perfect unison. The wolves gently pulled upon both of Jude's front paws and ran their sharp teeth around in little circles. Making sure to give each other attention as well, the wolves reached over to stroke the other's growing erections from inside their loose black briefs.

Nibbling lick after nibbling lick surged through the bunny's senses with amazing feelings. Tears began to well up as he went through surges of raw bliss. He'd done a bunch of lewd things with various mammals before, including that very same handsome fox, but being the center of such loving attention proved something else. Time had little meaning while Jude's mind crammed itself full of the powerful sensations.

"Damn." Nick finally brought things to a pause, the fox slowly pulling himself off of the bunny. "Well, what _now_?"

"When it comes to this morsel's fluff, honestly, another part of me needs some attention pretty badly," Gary interjected. He slid off his briefs in a split-second and pressed the tip of his hard length upon one of Jude's paws.

"Same here," Larry added. He shifted about on the bed and poised his whole erection above the rabbit's thighs and belly.

"He's just so Goddamn _fuzzy_ ," Nick commented, the fox letting out a low moan. He stepped backwards on the bed and slipped off his own underwear. "It's long past time that we cum in that."

"Oh, God," Jude murmured, biting the end of his ball gag.

"And right now!" Larry called out. Without another second's delay, he shoved his throbbing length down along Jude's entire right side. Every little spot got bathed in beautifully fluffy sensations. A set of pleasure-soaked growls erupted from Larry's mouth, the wolf quickly rubbing himself deeper and deeper into the hot fur with his eyes shut tightly.

Gary silently joined his partner. After just a few seconds of waiting, he pressed his own length up and down Jude's left side. The rubbing sensations proved nearly too much. Pre-cum started to ooze out into Jude's fluffy chest.

Nick watched Jude happily give could only think of as a 'bodyjob' with his own inner fire of lust burning harder and harder by the second. Poising himself at the head of the bed, he leaned down and placed his paws upon Gary and Larry's shoulders. Nick then shoved his own length upon Jude's forehead and let the bunny's glorious ears massage along its sides.

The rabbit took that moment to start rapidly twitching his nose. That plus the profuse sweating, passionate groaning, powerful scents, and more overwhelming his senses, Nick prepared to empty his balls out onto Jude's face. The wolves, in turn, rocked their bodies back and forth at ever greater speeds. The tips of their throbbing erections nudged each other as much as they got buried in Jude's fluff.

Gary came first. He let out a deep, strong howl as he shoved his hard thing against Jude's belly, one of the rabbit's paws wonderfully massaging his balls all the while. Thick globs of warm whiteness poured out onto the bunny's navel.

Larry only lasted half a minute longer. He burst out with a matching howl as his thick, pulsing length slipped across Jude's neckline. Giving a prey mammal a necklace of gooey whiteness was something out of the predator's wildest dreams, and yet he actually did it. 

As the wolves staggered about in place, their minds soaked in raw emotion, Nick rubbed his own paws upon his throbbing knot. Finally feeling ready to lose it, he aimed directly at the center of the prey mammal's handsome face. Nick missed. Instead, thick cum dripped down onto the rabbit's flopped-over ears.

Nick glanced upwards. He saw the two wolves, still looking half-hard downstairs, collapse upon the left and right edges of the bed. Their long, loud pants filled the entire room. Nick then gazed straight down. Seeing his boyfriend painted with cum, the fox couldn't help but smile. He opened up his mouth yet again and stretched out his tongue.

It felt like the best decision that he'd ever made. Indescribable sensations rippled across Nick's entire body while he playfully chewed down the bunny's cum-covered ears. Seeing Jude twitch his nose yet again, Nick couldn't help but give that little pink thing a big, slobbering kiss.

Jude came last. The prey mammal's own little erection throbbed as bits of whiteness slipped down onto his balls. Jude's mind floated off in fluffy clouds of raw pleasure, lifting far above the whole messy bedroom scene. The bunny still managed to moan profusely, though, as Nick hungrily lapped up Jude's cum.

"Thanks", Gary managed to groan out, the wolf beginning to pull himself off of the bed.

"For everything," Larry commented, following the other wolf's lead.

Nick nodded before moving on to Jude's mouth gag. Gently pulling it off, Nick gave Jude a passionate kiss, the fox shoving his tongue deep into the rabbit's mouth. When they finished a few minutes later, Nick snuggled his body downward and over to the side. His face buried in the bunny's thigh fluff for a long while.

"So, how do you feel, carrots?" Nick asked, the fox's senses still experiencing waves of bliss.

"I can't put it into words! I just can't! It's like: I didn't cum, but I basically felt as good as if I did! Even though it was all on the inside!" Jude exclaimed. He wiggled against his still-on restraints for a few seconds. "And then I did cum, and it's all like the _greatest thing ever_!"

"If I was a different kind of predator, I'd make some remark about how all that means that you're a prey that 'knows its place'," Nick commented, lifting his body upward, before letting out a few chuckles.

Jude made a sour face. "You'd better not if you expect to get lucky this holiday season again."

"Ouch."

"You sly fox, you."

"You dumb, overly emotional bunny, you," Nick declared. He grinned from cheek to cheek. The fox and rabbit then let out deep sighs as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"Is it okay if we use your bathroom?" Gary interjected, accidentally killing the moment. Larry nodded in agreement. Both wolves had already put back on their fancy winter outfits of dark blue.

"Sure," Nick responded, idly scratching his neck. He watched as the two big predators made their way down the bedroom's adjacent hall over to the corner of the apartment.

"And thanks for coming! But don't take too long over there, though," Jude commented, raising his head up as much as he could given the restraints, "since I need a shower pretty bad, now."

"Hah!" Nick threw his head back while reaching for the keys to Jude's pawcuffs.

"And my foxy friend will be joining me, right? Consider it an early Christmas present!"

"Oh," Nick began, the fox unlocking the rabbit before playfully wiggling his paws and tail, "I love this time of year!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading!
> 
> It's Christmastime, and I wanted to write something related to 'Zootopia' that at least touched upon the spirit of the season. This is a direct sequel to my previous works 'The Police Saga' and 'A Very Jude & Nick Halloween', but then I think that this piece holds up well enough on its own. Let me know if you have any criticisms, ideas, questions, or the like. And thanks once again for reading this.


End file.
